Crimson Ice
by Kage Ryuu Tenshi
Summary: AU. Sasuke leaves Konoha, devastating Naruto hours after their kiss. He returns to find an emotionless Hunter Nin, who allows only six people even remotely near him. Will Sasuke be able to bring back Naruto or will Naruto be lost to him forever? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson **

* * *

Sasuke leaves Konoha, devastating Naruto hours after their kiss. He returns to find an emotionless Hunter-Nin, who allows only 6 people even remotely near him. Will Sasuke be able to bring back Naruto or will Naruto be lost to him forever? SasuNaru.

* * *

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Prologue: Heartbreak and the Beginning of Winter 

_Love is such a contradiction_

_It can heal or break_

_Entirely and absolutely_

_Love is such an irony_

_It can save or condemn_

_Entirely and absolutely _

_This is why I cannot decide_

_Whether to love or not_

§

Naruto remembered the kiss that occurred six hours ago. The feel of those perfect, soft lips lingered onto his own as he touched his lips with reverent fingers, trying to regain that particular sensation. The intoxicating scent mixture of sandalwood and plums hit him, leaving him giddy and wanting for more. The flawless alabaster visage that he presented was addicting and the blond wanted to drink more of the ambrosial sight. The silky alto that whispered those three words sent pleasant shivers up his spine and Naruto wanted to drown in that voice. The exhilarating mixture of those factors summed up Uchiha Sasuke, and…

Naruto cannot bring himself to deny himself anymore of what Sasuke offered.

_: Flashback : _

"Naruto, meet me at Training Ground 7 at midnight." Naruto was curious but upon seeing his rival's serious obsidian orbs, the usually sunny blonde shinobi only nodded mutely and Sasuke walked off. Naruto frowned, wondering what actually brought on that particular mood.

Naruto shuffled uneasily in the darkness, it was midnight and the dark-haired shinobi was nowhere to be seen. Cerulean orbs shifted restlessly, trying to catch even the smallest movement.

"Naruto." A weird but not unpleasant shiver went up his spine as hot breath caressed the shell of his ear. Naruto spun around only to meet the intense, smoldering dark gaze his rival was wearing.

"Teme, are you feeling alright? You seem a little out of sorts." Sasuke only smiled and shook his head; Naruto relaxed then widened his eyes upon realizing that the usually emotionless or disgruntled bastard just _smiled_.

"Teme! You sure you're alright? You're smiling!" At that exclamation, Sasuke only rolled his eyes and chuckled. _Chuckling?! _This time, Naruto inched away slowly but surely. He nearly succeeded in fleeing, only to have the other boy grabbing his hand and pulling him back. Naruto ended up against the dark-haired boy's hard chest, and the smaller blonde could not help himself but to blush, causing Sasuke to chuckle again.

_What the hell is wrong with him today?_

Naruto never got to ask that question answered because it never got out of his mouth, as it was suddenly covered by Sasuke's. The slender blonde's eyes widened comically before surrendering to the sensations as his eyelids closed slowly.

Naruto was assaulted merciless by sensations that he had never experienced before, that warm tingly feeling that he ached for more and that knowledge of acceptance and love. He had never thought he would find someone who actually wanted him for him and saw him as him.

But as fleeting as it was bestowed, as fleeting as it was gone from his grasp. When Naruto reopened his eyes, the handsome dark-haired youth had disappeared and feeling strangely contented, he returned to his apartment.

_: Flashback End : _

Naruto smiled and whispered.

"I guess you can show me what it's like to the last one standing with you, and that we can teach each other wrong from right and perhaps we can show each other what we actually can be. Say the word and I'll leave this life behind me if that's what you wish, if you say that it's worth saving me."

Touching his lips again, the blonde boy smiled again and closed his eyes in favour of savoring the bliss that was currently coursing through his veins. Then Naruto suddenly realized that…

_He was in love with Sasuke._

And from that moment, everything went straight to Hell. Knock! The blonde frowned, confused because who would be looking for him at six in the morning? It turned out to be an ANBU member.

"Uzumaki, Godaime has requested an urgent meeting with you. Please come with me." The blonde nodded and the pair vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

Little did Naruto know that the meeting will shatter his fragile heart…

§

"Baa-chan? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto was surprised when he saw Kakashi and Sakura in the room too. But where was Sasuke?

The blonde youthful woman turned sympathetic eyes on the trio and uttered the five words that totally and utterly destroyed Naruto.

"Sasuke has defected to Orochimaru."

It was right there and then that Naruto felt his heart shatter. Literally.

"Wha… what?" The blonde whispered uncertainly and all three others in the room flinched at the mere heart-wrenching quality to the simple, stuttered question.

"Naruto, you heard what I said." Tsunade felt her heart crack when she saw the pure disbelief gave way to pure sorrow and resignation. The blonde nodded numbly and Sakura led the disoriented blonde out and back to his apartment. The moment the door clicked shut, the revelation started to sink into Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, why?" Teary ceruleans pleaded with the pink-haired kunoichi to make the whole occurrence make sense. Sakura felt her heart go out to the heartbroken boy because she saw everything that transpired between the handsome brunette and the blonde at midnight. She then realized why Sasuke was so emotionless or annoyed with any girl that tried to jump him.

"Naruto-kun, I have no idea but please try to do your best to heal your heart." At those words, Naruto looked up with shock and Sakura felt herself smile softly at the prettily innocent visage the blonde presented. No wonder Sasuke chose Naruto.

"You… you know?" The kunoichi nodded and Naruto remained silent, knowing that his friend will keep it a secret. Furrowing his brows at the pain that coursed through his veins and centered at his heart, Naruto smiled sadly. Naruto's usually lively blue orbs hardened as he promised himself.

_I'll never love again._

That was the last time Sakura saw Naruto smile with something even remotely close to an emotion. The pair stayed in a comforting silence until Naruto faked a yawn. Sakura smiled understandingly and made to leave, after sending the kunoichi off. Naruto's tears started again but this time, it was necessary because it was going to be the last time that he would be crying. Looking at himself at the mirror that hung on his wall, Naruto whispered to himself.

"Guess I wasn't worth saving after all."

§

Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at Naruto Fanfiction. Previously I explored the pairing of Kakashi/Naruto and now I guess I wanted to try some good ole SasuNaru. - Happy reading and there will be more action and angst coming up! Until next time and reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!!

Love,

Ryuu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Ice**

* * *

Sasuke leaves Konoha, devastating Naruto hours after their kiss. He returns to find an emotionless Hunter-Nin, who allows only 6 people even remotely near him. Will Sasuke be able to bring back Naruto or will Naruto be lost to him forever? SasuNaru.

* * *

Warning: Yaoi 

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

II: The Return and the Circle of Six 

§

It has been six years since Naruto became the student of Jiraiya, who was one of the three Legendary Ninjas. During the thirty-six months that Naruto had spent with the powerful shinobi, Jiraiya realized that he knew almost nothing about the young blonde. For three years, he had been nearly silent, using his voice when it was only absolutely necessary and even though Jiraiya could not call himself a close friend of Naruto, the Sannin become conscious of the fact that he was one of the six people whom Naruto allows to be even remotely near him. Tsunade, Sakura and Iruka had each voiced their worry and concern for the young talented shinobi. From what the kunoichis told him, the young man used to be an outrageously hyper loudmouth who would light up the room when he entered. The Toad Sannin knew that the drastic personality change was attributed to the Uchiha's defect, but for the sake of himself and his student, Jiraiya never voiced any inquiries of the young Jinchuuriki's past.

_: Flashback :_

"Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin?" The white haired man spun around and raised eyebrow before taking a good look at the person who addressed him. Upon a second, closer glance, Jiraiya found himself looking at a heartbreaking replica of Arashi until he saw the whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto?" The young boy nodded and then turned emotionless blue on him, which caused the Sannin to flinch unconsciously.

"I want to learn everything you've got." Jiraiya found himself intrigued.

"Why?"

"Because I have no one else to depend on and to survive independently, I have to be the best." Jiraiya was shocked to hear those words coming from a mere twelve year old boy and from what he had heard from the village, the Kyuubi no Kitsune vessel was supposed to be an unrepentant prankster who had an eternal foxy grin on his face. But the boy in front of him was the polar opposite of what had been described.

"So you want to be the next Hokage?" He had also heard about the larger-than-life dreams of the Jinchuuriki and was given the second shock of his life when Naruto shook his head once calmly.

"No, I want to be the best Hunter-Nin around, so that I can rid lives that threaten mine." Jiraiya was about to say no to that before Naruto spoke up again, in a chillingly composed voice.

"You have to teach me because you owe it to my father."

_: Flashback End :_

As the years passed, Jiraiya could sense the loneliness and sorrow coming off the young blonde in waves and yet Naruto never voiced any traumatizing or damaging events that he went through. Although Jiraiya and Naruto had quite the dysfunctional mentor-student relationship, the older shinobi was glad that he got the chance to teach and help nurture such potential. He smiled as he looked into the starless night sky.

Uzumaki Naruto was going to make a name for himself. A name that will be etched permanently in the history books.

§

"Kage no Bunshin." The enormous training ground was filled with perfect Shadow Clones and Kakashi found himself mind-boggled. Although Kakashi maintained a casual façade, the Jounin had been worried about his student for the last six years but he could not bring himself to help because it could subsequently squash any relationship ties he had with Naruto. Then Naruto started directing his clones to work on different aspects of learning jutsus and physical training and the effects were awe-inspiring.

_Amazing, he took advantage of the Shadow Clones' ability to retain information that can be absorbed back into the user. Ingenious and practical because he's basically the only one with enough chakra to pull that stunt off… _

Hatake Kakashi sighed; one thing he had always regretted was choosing Sasuke over Naruto. He had recognized the fact that Naruto was the one with unbridled potential but because of the similarities he saw in Sasuke, the infamous Sharingan user chose his fellow Doujutsu user. Which turned out to be one of his biggest mistakes in his life and he was thankful that his apology was accepted wordlessly.

_: Flashback : _

"Naruto, I…" The diamond hard cerulean gaze, which the blonde now possessed, made him squirm under that merciless, frosty stare.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei?" He was lucky that Naruto still acknowledges him as his teacher, which meant that Kakashi has not lost Naruto yet but the silver-haired man also realized that he only had one chance.

"I… I am… sorry." The blue gaze widened before regaining its emotionless edge. Kakashi was bowled over when Naruto nodded before walking away, leaving Kakashi in a rare moment of stunned immobility. The next day, Kakashi offered to teach Naruto everything he knew and, shocking Kakashi again, Naruto accepted without any qualms and with two words.

"Thank you."

_: Flashback End : _

The young twelve year old managed to master the Chidori and Raikiri in just under two months when he spent five years researching and inventing the assassination techniques and Naruto even managed to alter the jutsu's strength. Usually, the victim would have a gaping hole where he or she was attacked; Naruto's version completely vaporized the person, leaving no trace or evidence and what was more interesting was that only the person was destroyed, even if you were to stand close to the victim when the attack occurred; you will still be fine and even the surface under the victim will be not be charred, unlike the original jutsus.

Then one day, Kakashi found Naruto practicing what looked suspiciously like his Sensei's Rasengan and he kept surveillance until Naruto actually surprised him by successfully pulling off the powerful jutsu. It spun like the usual Rasengan but Kakashi found that the spinning combination of wind and chakra produced devastating needles made up of wind upon impact and it ripped any victim apart without any mercy. Kakashi found the last part out when he saw Naruto perform the improved Rasengan during a mission. After a year's worth of tutelage, Kakashi realized that he had nothing else to teach Naruto. As a graduation gift of sorts, Kakashi passed the White Fang down to Naruto, who accepted without another word said, as if he understood what was being said beneath the surface. The next day, the blonde boy was gone and from the Godaime, Kakashi heard that the young vessel was being mentored by Jiraiya and it was there and then where everything clicked into place, the Rasengan and the Summoning Jutsu…

Five years has passed and now Kakashi was reinstated as an ANBU member as Sakura was now Tsunade's disciple in the Medical Arts. The silver-haired Jounin just returned from a mission and was reduced to sitting in a tree, reminiscing.

"Kakashi-sensei." The Jounin nearly screamed with fright, how could he not have noticed someone approaching him? Turning around, Kakashi found himself face to face with the person he was just thinking about. Uzumaki Naruto was no longer the young, broken youth he knew, the blonde was now a young man on the verge of physical maturity. The Naruto of the past was short and slightly chubby but in his place now stood a beautiful youth with a slender, lithe physique that had the muscle tone which signaled years of vigorous taijutsu training. Gone was the spiky, unruly golden blonde hair and in place were perfectly styled fair locks that screamed sophistication in casualness. But two things remained the same, those trademark whisker-like scars on his cheeks and his emotionless, detached _pure _cerulean gaze.

"Naruto!" The blonde offered the Jounin a small nod and made his way to his former teacher with a dangerously elegant feline grace that screamed experience and confidence in his skills that hid a cruel truth. It was there and then when Kakashi realized something about his former student:

Naruto was now a killer.

_Damn you Sasuke... _

§

"Sakura-chan." The pink-haired kunoichi widened her eyes and slowly turned around; there was only ever one person who called her that without being beaten into a bloody pulp. Golden silk and pure blue hit her vision and tears filled her eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" To her surprise, Sakura found herself the recipient of a small, hesitant smile of recognition. The cold blue eyes defrosted for a second before regaining the ice again. Oh Kami-sama, Naruto turned into a blonde god! Sakura found herself smiling happily at the much-missed friend and then her hypersensitive nose was hit with the metallic scent of blood that was mingled into Naruto's personal scent of vanilla and rain. Naruto's eyes dulled slightly before nodding.

_Damn you Sasuke... _

"Sakura-chan, I think we have much to discuss." Sakura felt herself smiling sadly in agreement and allowed herself to be teleported alongside Naruto. The beautiful Medic Nin sighed inwardly and cursed the Fates, why did they have to so cruel to take away her Naruto-kun's happiness?

"Sakura-chan, how have you been for the last five years?" Naruto did not express it but he had sincerely missed the pretty pink-haired kunoichi girl who was now a beautiful woman who carried herself with grace and confidence.

"I'm well but let's be honest; I am more worried about you." Naruto nodded and started his tale. After an hour's worth of conversation, Sakura found out that Naruto had been travelling around with directions from a Bingo Book since he was fifteen, in other words, the blonde had became a Hunter-Nin. When Naruto finished his tale, Sakura leaned over and enveloped the blonde in a heartfelt hug, which stunned Naruto but he later awkwardly relaxed into the embrace and the pair comforted each other with their presence for the rest of the night.

Thank Kami-sama because he _needed _someone to keep his sanity intact.

§

"Fucktards! All of you!" Tsunade slammed her palm onto the table, causing it to collapse immediately upon impact. Shizune sighed and waited for her teacher to finish her rant.

"I ask the ANBU to find a boy and given the five years I have allowed them to retrieve Naruto, isn't that enough fucking time for them to finish the mission?" Shizune knew better than to answer that rhetorical question.

"Tsunade baa-chan." A melodious baritone devoid of any emotion rang out and Tsunade halted mid-rant for only one person called her that. _Naruto…_

"Naruto?" The dashingly handsome young man in front of her nodded and offered her a small, unsure smile, looking every bit like the teenager that he was but Tsunade could not ignore the raw power that emanated from the youth. The Godaime was happy to see the blonde kit again but was also saddened when she saw that his eyes did not change, they were the same icy blue that spoke volumes but revealed nothing.

"Naruto! Oh Kami-sama! I have missed you!" Naruto nodded fluidly but gave off a vibe that signaled his unwillingness to be touched and Tsunade respected that, even though her heart broke.

"How have you been?"

"I spent the last five years worrying over you but other than that, nothing much has change. We still are against the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. You being back just takes some weight off my shoulders." Naruto nodded and then handed a list of names.

"What's this…" Tsunade's voice trailed off, her eyes widening when she recognized those names and then she looked up in wonderment and concern.

"Naruto, did you kill all of them?" The unyielding glint with the curt nod confirmed the Godaime's question. _Oh Kami… Naruto's at a Hunter-Nin's level…_

"You killed 57 Missing-Nin within three years and have you got their heads?" Naruto nodded and Tsunade sighed, although pleased inwardly that her pseudo-brother had became so strong and yet an inkling of concern was mingled with the pride as she wondered at what price did he achieve that power level for. Those jovial cerulean orbs that she had loved so much had made way for beautiful yet unfeelingly icy azure.

_Damn you Sasuke, and dear Kami-sama, Naruto, what have you become?_

"I need permission to gather an ANBU team together of three others."

§

"Shikamaru." The said genius rolled over with his back facing the addressor.

"So troublesome, go awa – Naruto?!" The Nara heir bolted up rather uncharacteristically when he recognized the chakra signature and the blonde nodded. The childhood friend had changed so drastically but Shikamaru acknowledged the possible causes of these changes. Reasons number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7:

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

The genius had grown up to be a handsome youth with an intelligent glint in his eyes but Naruto still could see that the famous lazy streak that was the size of Konoha was still with him.

"So how long have you been a Hunter-Nin?" Naruto inclined his head, impressed.

"Three years and what gave it away?" Shikamaru could hear the barely suppressed power underneath the soft authoritative voice.

"The way you moved and act embellished the fact that you were a skilled fighter with years of experience, but you are barely eighteen so the experience had to be gained fast and what occupation could possibly do that to a teenager?" Naruto chuckled softly and nodded. Out of all the people that he saw, Shikamaru was the one who took his change the best and for that, the Nara genius gained a few notches more of respect from the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Shikamaru frowned inwardly, his blonde friend's character had a unhealthy personality change that sort of worried him but it was not his business to pry until Naruto decided to make it his business too. The newly instated ANBU scratched his head and yawned.

"If there is nothing else, could I go back to sleep?" Shikamaru was about to drift back to sleep until Naruto asked him a question.

"Do you want to be on my ANBU team?"

§

Umino Iruka swept his gaze over his class and sighed when a flash of blonde reminded him painfully of a long lost student. Sparkling pure blue eyes that oozed happiness and naivety flashed briefly before his mind's eye and Iruka sighed, closing his eyes in sadness. Sighing again, the Academy teacher returned to his office, only to see a stranger sitting on his desk. Immediately, the Chunin's hand was on his kunais.

"Iruka-sensei." The masked stranger removed his mask and shockingly blue eyes that had a hard glint stared right into his eyes. There was only one person with eyes like those…

"Naruto!" The Kitsune smiled softly and nodded. Iruka found himself to be heartbroken when he took a closer look at the young man. Naruto had changed completely, no longer was the boy a bumbling, jovial prankster… in his place stood a mature, confident but icy young man with amazing features. Iruka blushed as he compared the young blonde's face to the hardly ever revealed but breathtakingly handsome face of his lover.

"How about sushi? My treat." The teacher's jaw dropped at the mention of sushi instead of ramen. Nodding wordlessly, the mismatched pair made their way to a sushi restaurant. Smiling inwardly, Iruka thought with a paternal warmth:

_I'm glad that you're back…_

§

Red eyes with three tomeos each stared at the Great Gate of Konoha and in a flash, the owner of those Sharingan eyes disappeared into the village. No one saw the dark blur as it made its way closer and closer to the Hokage Towers.

_I've returned for you, my Kitsune…_

§

Heh, that was my second chappie that was dedicated to all of my reviewers for the first chappie!!! Kisses and Hugs to those who did! Enjoy! And remember: Reviews speed things up real good! ; )

Love,

Ryuu. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Ice**

* * *

Sasuke leaves Konoha, devastating Naruto hours after their kiss. He returns to find an emotionless Hunter-Nin, who allows only 6 people even remotely near him. Will Sasuke be able to bring back Naruto or will Naruto be lost to him forever? SasuNaru.

* * *

Warning: Yaoi 

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Nuff Said.

* * *

III: Revenge is best served Cold

§

Naruto gazed into the starless night sky with melancholic orbs, it seems like the blonde was incapable of feeling any emotion except for sorrow. Clutching area where his heart is, the Hunter-Nin allowed a tear to slide down his face but before the lone teat managed to slide off his face, it froze. Ever since he had successfully closed off his soul from affection and emotion, Naruto's body temperature dropped dangerously low but being the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune sustained his livelihood. That explained his attire: gloves, long-sleeved shirts and bandages. He did not want any undeserving person to get hurt.

_: Flashback : _

"Then WHY?!"

"That is why it is worth killing you…" Naruto widened his eyes in shock and betrayal, but then it softened in love and that love-filled gaze seemed to stun Sasuke for a while before the Uchiha allowed his usual emotionless façade come through again.

"I don't quite get it, but you seem serious about killing me, don't you? Sasuke, what about that kiss we shared?" Naruto pleaded with his beautiful eyes. Sasuke seemed to waver for a while before replying.

"It was merely experimentation, it was nothing." At that answer, Naruto's eyes dulled and then hardened determinedly. And then the Kyuubi charged. The pair clashed and then Naruto activated his Youkai powers while Sasuke upgraded his seal.

The two collided one last time before Naruto blacking out and when Naruto woke up, the other dark-haired youth was already gone, what was left of the dark-haired boy was his scratched hitaite.

_: End Flashback : _

It seems as if when Sasuke left, he took away Naruto's fire too…

§

Shikamaru, Sakura and Kakashi waited for the blonde Hunter-Nin to appear, the younger pair of shinobis had been surprised when Kakashi turned up early. It was two minutes to eight, which was the meeting time and sure enough, Naruto appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Ohayo." Sakura could not believe that she actually wanted the boisterously loud persona her best friend used to be back. Kakashi and Shikamaru merely nodded without batting an eye.

"First things first, the reason I called this meeting is to offer you Hunter-Nin statuses. Kakashi-sensei should be familiar with this and Shikamaru has agreed. So what about you, Sakura-chan?" To Kakashi's surprise, the pink haired kunoichi actually nodded immediately.

"Yes, I want to be a Hunter-Nin alongside you. It would be an honor." Naruto nodded and his eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Very well, then it shall be my place to say that I am going after the Akatsuki." The trio nodded and Naruto felt a flicker of emotion, surprised, he quickly squished that budding flower.

§

Tsunade was lounging on her chair that faced the window that looked out at the rest of the village when she suddenly heard someone behind her. Whirling around, she saw someone she never thought she would ever see again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, why did you come back?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes and glared her hardest, but that did not faze the dark haired S-Class missing Nin even a bit. Wordlessly, he threw a bag onto the table and when Tsunade opened it, she gasped as she was met with the sight of her former team-mate's golden sightless eyes.

Sasuke had handed her the head of Orochimaru, the traitorous third of the Legendary Sannins.

"Th… this… is… imp…impossible!" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow and Tsunade gulped.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to announce to the whole village that I was actually going undercover to kill Orochimaru and I have succeeded, so you will reinstate me as a ninja of Konoha."

"What if I don't?" Sharingan red eyes shone through the darkness of the Hokage office and Tsunade engaged herself in a staring contest. Predictably, the Godaime lost.

"Fine."

"And one more thing, tell me where is Naruto?"

§

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed when he saw that lithe, slender body fall backwards in a graceful arc, even when he as he was dying, the Uchiha boy still looked heartbreakingly magnificent. They were back being twelve and it was the fight at the Valley where he was defeated by the Uchiha but this dream was a warped version of what actually happened, this time it was actually Naruto who injured Sasuke.

"Na…ru…to…" The dark haired boy reached out with a beautifully sad smile and whispered as he was falling.

"I…love…you…" Then those stunning orbs closed slowly and Naruto screamed again.

"NO!!! SASUKE!!!!" Naruto reached out for the pale outstretched hand, and was about to close upon that slender hand when his fist closed on nothing but air. The serenely beautiful boy only smiled again as he fell soundlessly into that wide, bottomless creek.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto bolted up his bed, drenched in his sweat as his cerulean eyes were frantically wide with fear.

"_Sasu__ke…"_ The blonde whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut in a bid to calm his frenzied heart. Clutching at where his heart is, Naruto stared at the scratched hitaite that once belonged to Sasuke and now lied on his beside table, before curling up into a fetal position and started sobbing silently, as his slender shoulders started shaking uncontrollably.

_Damn you Sasuke, after so many years, you still plague me in my dreams__ and haunt me when I sleep…_

§

Kakashi looked out of his bedroom window and into the dark night sky while holding his sleeping lover, Iruka in his arms, who was snuggling comfortably in the warmth.

"Kakashi…" he looked down as he heard his name whispered from the pouty lips that he had loved so much, and he smiled softly. Iruka had a smile on his lips and Kakashi bend down to kiss the revealed forehead of his lover, as the smaller man dreamed about him. The pair had danced around each other for a decade since their days in the Academy but grew apart when Kakashi became an ANBU and Iruka became the Academy teacher that he wanted to be since he was ten.

_: Flashback :_

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" The Academy teacher was absently-mindedly rearranging school materials on the shelves when the silver-haired Jounin approached him.

"I want you." Iruka dropped the scroll that he was currently handling in plain shock. With comically widened eyes, he asked.

"What did you just sa –" Iruka did not have time to complete that question when Kakashi pulled down his mask, to reveal a gorgeously handsome man and kissed the smaller man on the lips. Kakashi released his captivating hold after a moment or two but he was pulled back into the lip lock again.

That was the beginning of a steady three year relationship he now enjoyed with the teacher.

_: End Flashback :_

Kakashi realized that he was so fortune to have gotten such a gift from the Gods, for Iruka was a miracle by himself, whereas his former student was so alone, cold and aloof.

_I am so sorry Naruto, for I have failed you… and your father… _

§

"Godaime-sama is here to address our team before we leave for the mission." Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura nodded and waited for the blonde Hokage to arrive. After ten minutes she did, with another person walking behind her. There was something familiar about the mysterious hooded newcomer but it was dismissed by everyone in the quartet except for Naruto, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Ohayo, Godaime."

"Ohayo. I have selected an extra member to be added to this long mission. Everyone, please welcome Uchiha Sasuke back." The declaration was met with total, unease silence as the Uchiha removed his hood. If Sasuke was handsome in his early teenaged years, it was nothing compared to the present with his perfectly chiseled aristocratic features, flawless alabaster skin and smoldering dark eyes. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a God.

Suddenly Sakura went up unexpectedly and swung her hand down for a hard slap, but was stopped by Sasuke himself as he gripped her wrist painfully. He stared into her furious emerald gaze with his blazing red Sharingan gaze.

"I object to his participation." A cool voice rang out and everyone turned to see Naruto staring at the Uchiha with emotionless blue orbs. Sasuke's eyes widened at the obvious change, he did not expect such a drastic change.

"I cannot allow that objection pass for Uchiha-san is a valuable member." Tsunade could not believe herself but stuck to the deal that she had struck with the powerful man.

"He leaves the village and then struts back like nothing has happened and you allow him?! Sensei!" Sakura protested vehemently but Tsunade silenced her with a pleading glance.

"Sasuke-kun left the village to infiltrate the Sound Village and to kill Orochimaru off, it took him six years to complete it, but in the end he did, he brought back the traitor's head last night." Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation but Naruto was unmoved by the explanation.

"Sasuke-kun was the only one who could successfully infiltrate the Sound because Orochimaru wanted him as his next body and it was a top-secret mission, therefore no one knew in fear of leaking information." At this explanation Kakashi and Sakura seemed to buy it however the young Nara genius started to get suspicious, but he voiced none of it.

Naruto suddenly left in a flurry and Sasuke immediately went after the fleeing blonde. The chase ended only when the pair was in the middle of the forest, where Naruto stopped.

"I don't believe a single word of it." The blonde hollowly stated and the Uchiha made a step forward in a bid to get closer to his love.

"Please don't come closer, I don't think I can control my actions if you come any closer, I might kill you." Naruto's back was facing Sasuke and the Uchiha could feel the killing intent coming off the Jinchuuriki in large waves. Anyone less powerful would have crumbled onto their knees but Sasuke held his ground and tried again.

"I came back for you."

"So what? You left me in the first place and I was alone for _six _years. For the first year, I was still my idiotic hopeful self, hoping against hope that perhaps that was all a dream and that you will return but as time went on, I realized that it was just a pretty dream." Sasuke felt his heart wrench at the heartbroken picture his blonde projected.

"It's not a dream, I came back for you." Then the chilling sound of Naruto's mocking laugh rushed throughout the forest.

"Yes, that much is obvious but you're too late, _way _too late, Uchiha-san. I know that you didn't leave because of an infiltration mission; you left because you wanted power." Sasuke felt his heart stop when he heard the formal title coming from Naruto's mouth.

_More than me…_

"I started to crumble from the moment you left and after six years, I don't think there is anything else left to offer. You may stay on our team, Uchiha-san, for I know that it is your ambition to kill your brother to avenge your murdered clan, but a word of caution if I may: please stay away from me _at all times_." Naruto made his way to leave the forest when Sasuke said his name.

"Don't do this, Naruto." Immediately, Naruto's self-restrain broke as he whirled around and snarled viciously, with furious ice blue orbs trained onto Sasuke's dark gaze.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say my name." And Sasuke, being Sasuke, opened his mouth and asked; which only resulted in adding fuel to the already enormous fire.

"Why?"

But Naruto unexpectedly calmed down and turned around to leave, but right before he quickstepped away, the blonde answered the question with his emotionless voice.

"Because you've lost the rights the moment you decided to leave me. You've lost the rights to call me by my name when you left me to die in Konoha. You lost the rights to call me by my name because it's you that made me this way…" Without a backward glance, Naruto left the vicinity. Then the words sunk in, Sasuke realized that it was his fault…

_It was his fault that Naruto turned out this way… it was his fault…_

The dark haired Adonis dropped onto his knees, while staring at the direction in which Naruto had left and he whispered agonizingly.

"I'm the sole reason why Naruto turned out this way… I'm the fucking reason why."

A few trees away, a pair of Sharingan red eyes narrowed as they took in what had just happened in that particular forest clearing. Then a smirk could be seen before the owner of those eyes teleported away with a Jutsu.

§

Back in his apartment, Naruto collapsed onto his knees, catching his breath desperately as he closed his eyes painfully. Seeing the dark haired youth again had reopened wounds that would have been much better off untouched.

_Damn you Sasuke, why did you have to come back? _

§

HOHOHO!!! Another chappie up, expect another soon but then i will be gone for two weeks on a trip to the States... Enjoy!! Read and Review!!! Pretty Please!!!! Tons of review a day makes the author happy!!! ;) Hugs and Kisses to all those who reviewed and shame on those who didn't bother...

Love,

Ryuu


	4. AN

Dear everyone, hi, it's been a year since I updated anything, I've been preoccupied with my studies and real life. I've decided to start writing again, and I've got a new fic up: **Fūjin**

As for the rest of the fics, I'm going to revise them (I can't believe I wrote them with such bad grammar and syntax -.-ll) so I hope that you guys will like them and thank you for being so patient!

Until next time,

Kage Ryuu Tenshi

*Note: This will be deleted soon.


End file.
